


Never Sent

by threewalls



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Community: omg_maou, Doppelganger, Gen, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An application for OOC Dan Hiri Weller that was never sent to the omg_maou RP community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Sent

Conrad stood at attention, smiling placidly at the latest threat to Blood Pledge. He wished he could draw on the intruder, but that wouldn't be civil. Instead, he had been answering the man's questions as well as he could, asking a few of his own. Following his request earlier, Yozak stuck his head into the room part way through the interview with a contrived message to pass along.

Their guest looked Yozak up and down, taking in his high-cut tunic with narrowed eyes and a muttered 'that's why I left you behind, knew you were a fucking queer,' that carried all the way across the room. Then, he ignored the both of them, in favour of scratching his testicles.

Yozak was as appalled as Conrad was, though he showed it in ways only Conrad would notice. He assured Conrad that he'd come back if it turned out Conrad was needed to deal with their contrived emergency in person. Conrad thanked him, and, with regret, watched his lover leave.

Once the door shut, Conrad described his association with Yozak in a few choice words that left no doubt as to Conrad's faith in his character.

"You mean to tell me not only my son's become a fucking faggot, but you're letting that fucking faggot fuck you?!? A Weller, my only son, getting bent over by the fucking help?"

Conrad smiled, still; it would have hurt, but he was already practiced at this. He understood very well his duty to be patient with this man, so that they could have him quartered for the duration without impinging on either the honour due the man whom their guest resembled, or the patience of the castle staff.

The intruder was his father's double, from a world where decency and common hygiene were not present at court. He wore only a sleeveless undershirt over his chest and trousers that were cut short under the knee and hung loose enough that when he bent to pick up his sword-- heavy, impractical and bejewelled-- Conrad's gaze searched the picture windows for mercy, rather than watch this man's complete lack of undergarments rise into view.

"Tell you what, boy! Not your fault you're queer."

Conrad nodded at that, though without much hope. He could smell the alcohol on the other man's breath, and occupied himself with making a mental note to find out who was responsible. They would be sorry.

"It's your Ma's-- a boy needs a strong guiding hand to grow up to be a man. I reckon from your sorry state, she picked another of those long-haired, shirt-lifting nancy Mazokus after me, right?"

Conrad did not think this precisely fit Wolfram's father, though he refrained from saying so. The travesty in his father's skin did not seem to require any answer, but continued his rant with enthusiasm enough to fleck Conrad's taut features with spit.

"So, it's your lucky day. I'll do you a favour, I'll show you what a real man does with a woman. How's about that, eh? Where's your Ma?"

At that moment, Yozak dropped from the rafters behind the alternate Dan Hiri, knocking him out with a well-weighed false breast.


End file.
